


Our Blood Forever

by Professor_Saber



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampires, Whouffaldi Secret Santa 2017, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Saber/pseuds/Professor_Saber
Summary: Clara Oswald, schoolteacher-slash-vampire hunter, is dead.  But if you know a vampire, you don't have to stay that way.An AU for the Whouffaldi Secret Santa 2017!





	Our Blood Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For @[wolfofmars](https://wolfofmars.tumblr.com/), I present my first ever AU! I hope you enjoy!

It was supposed to be an easy fight. Clara Oswald, schoolteacher-slash-vampire hunter, reflected on this in what she feared were her last moments.

Years earlier, she had encountered the most ancient of vampires, the man calling himself John Smith. The hunter of his own kind, the protector of humanity. She had fought with him, side by side, against the dark forces that had tried to enslave humankind from time immemorial.

Together, she and John had received a tip from a woman John had saved from death twelve hundred years earlier, the Viking vampire Ashildr.

“They’re holed up in there,” Ashildr had said, jerking her head at the abandoned street before them. “Three of them, all members of the Knights of Set.”

“The what?” Clara asked, fingering her axe.

“Cult,” John said. “It means each of them has worked for ISIS, the Nazis, every evil group of people imaginable, for the promise of ‘fresh meat.’” He frowned. “All we need to know, really.”

“Top leaders,” Ashildr said, drawing her sword. “We’ll deliver a big blow to them if we get these guys.”

“We don’t have much time,” John said, nodding. “Be careful, Clara.”

Clara had been careful, not that she had needed to. Ashildr had taken the three of them out, clean decapitations, no fuss. Clara didn’t mourn them for a second.

She thought she was safe.

Suddenly, a fourth vampire emerged from the darkness bit her neck. She cried out John’s name before it all went black.

And there it was. The tunnel you’re supposed to see when you die, splayed out in front of Clara. She saw her mother and grandfather at the end, waving at her. But the tunnel was dark, not light.

 _I wonder what that means_ , she thought. Nonetheless, she took a step forward. Suddenly, a white light shone on her, from her left. She turned and saw another tunnel. John was at the end of it, beckoning her.

“This way!” he whispered, in a voice that echoed through her entire being. “I can save you!”

Clara took a step towards John, and then another. Despite the length of the tunnel—it seemed as long as a soccer field—it only took her three steps to get to the end. A wall of white light stood before her. She took a deep breath, and took the final step. It felt like she hit a pool of cold water, and unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

She woke to find herself lying in a bed. She sat up, immediately reaching for her neck. John was sitting in a chair in a corner.

“John?” she asked.

“The vampire that attacked you is dead,” he said.

“Where am I?” she asked, not caring in the slightest. “ _I_ should be dead.”

“Yeah,” John said, looking down. “Basically, my place.”

“You’re place?” Clara asked, looking around. “You’ve never taken me to your place.”

John sighed.

“I should be dead,” Clara said again, standing up and touching her neck again. There was no sign of any wound. “What happened?”

John approached her and tried to embrace her. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters!” Clara snapped, stepping back. “What happened?”

John stared at the floor. “You died, Clara. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Clara’s eyes widened. She knew what that meant.

“You turned me?” she asked.

“Clara, I had a duty of care.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I couldn’t let you die!” John shouted. “I had to keep you safe!”

“Why?” Clara asked. “No one’s ever safe!”

“I have a duty of care,” he repeated, weakly.

“You’ve made me a vampire,” Clara said. “Why would you do that? I died, John.”

“Clara,” he began.

“No,” Clara said, turning around and walking out through a doorway and into a hall.

“Clara!” John shouted, chasing after her.

Clara ran down the hallway and found herself on a balcony. London was quiet. It was snowing. She leaned on the railing and sighed.

“Clara,” John said from behind her.

“John,” Clara said, turning to face him. “You need to tell me why you did this. And you’d better not say ‘duty of care’ again, or I swear I will rip your heart out with my bare hands.”

John hesitated.

Clara sighed. She looked out at the city.

“Where is everybody?” she asked. “It’s too quiet for dawn.”

“It’s one in the morning,” John said. “Christmas morning, to be specific.”

“One in the morning?” Clara asked, confused.

“Your eyes have changed,” John said, taking her hands. “I told you about that, once. Your skin has changed, too. You won’t be able to spend time in the daylight for a long while, until your skin adjusts.”

Clara looked down at his hands, holding hers. Her heart was pounding. Suddenly, she felt alive.

“John,” she began.

“I love you,” John said, crying. “I love you, Clara Oswald. _That’s_ why I had to save you.”

She looked up at him. He was crying.

“Be mad at me if you must,” he said. “Hate me, tear my heart out. I’ll just be happy knowing you’re alive again.”

Clara smiled. “You daft old man. I love you, too.”

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

Later, as they laid entwined on the bed together, Clara shivered.

“Clara?” John asked.

“I’m scared,” she said. She sighed. “Will I be able to deal with this? Being a vampire?”

“You won’t have to kill anyone, Clara,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “You can work in the funeral home with me. Ashildr was once where you were, Clara; she can help, too.”

Clara was silent for a moment. “Maybe that’s not what’s worrying me. I mean, you’ve told me that before. About how you… feed.”

“Then what is it?”

Clara rolled over to face him. “What about us, John?”

He reached for her hands.

“It will be alright, Clara,” John said. He kissed her hands. “We’ll be together, for eternity.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

And they were.

END


End file.
